


Flesh-Curious

by SushiOwl



Series: Razaya [1]
Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Cute, Experimentation, F/M, Questions, Robot, Sexy, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya is not naive. She knows what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh-Curious

Razer could be diplomatic when not speaking with his usual sarcasm. As a liaison between Oa and the remaining Red Lantern forces, he spoke in a way that could only have been taught during his time in the military.

The Interceptor was his vessel between worlds, and Aya was his companion on the lonely travels. With Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog returning to their separate responsibilities, Aya and Razer had a lot of time to talk.

Not that Razer enjoyed talking, that is. In fact he was close-lipped about many things, especially the final encounter with Atrocitus and the space pirate.

Aya did not push him, despite her curiosity about all things in existence. She also cared for him in a way beyond a nav comm's responsibility to its crew's general well-being.

"Razer," she said as she entered his quarters. She stopped, blinking.

Razer's bare shoulders tensed, and he turned to look at her with his top only partially on. The grey skin of his back and shoulders were etched with the same symmetric black lines of his face. On his chest were dark grey nipples. His ears were pointed and went out instead of back in a strange contrast to his thin, pointed face. His white hair was short and messy. There was a tint to his cheeks that she had not seen before.

Aya had the irrational urge to touch him.

He recovered first, jerking his shirt over his head and pulling it down. He gave that frustrated growl of his as he pulled his hood up and stuffed his hair and ears into it. "Aya," he hissed to her. "We have talked about knocking before."

"I was unaware of your state of undress," she replied simply. At Hal Jordan's insistence, she had ceased surveillance in sleeping quarters beyond emergencies. His cheeks had been similarly tinged with pink as Razer's were now, though obviously a different shade given their skin colors. She did not understand the embarrassment.

"That is not the point," Razer said, picking up his arm-length gloves and hiding more interesting skin from her.

"What is the point?" she asked.

"It is common courtesy," he told her with an exasperated noise. "I would simply prefer that you announce yourself so this does not happen again."

"Why is it so upsetting that I saw you in partial nudity?"

"I am not upset!" he nearly yelled, apparently unaware of the contradiction. "My body is private."

"Why?" she prompted again.

"Because it is!" He seemed to be trying to grasp for a way to explain. "Yours is too."

Aya's face changed only barely, but her expression was clear. It was the face she made when organic sentient beings did not grasp something right in front of their collective faces. "This form is only an extension of the Interceptor." She touched the wall, looking at him in such a way that proved she was incapable of shame. "How can my body be private when you are technically inside of it almost all the time?"

The pink was back on Razer's cheeks. His eyes widened as it darkened to red, and he glanced around briefly before looking back at her. "Aya, that--I did not--"

"I do not mind, Razer," she told him smoothly, interrupting his stammering. She moved toward him and gave him the barest of smiles. "I enjoy having you here."

He let out the breath he was holding in a loud sigh. "Aya, your situation is different." He stopped, obviously having some kind of idea. "When the pirate hacked your mind and turned you against us, how did you feel?"

She blinked. "I performed acts which I could not stop--"

"No, Aya," he said, lifting his hand and setting it on her shoulder. "Not what you did, how you felt."

His hand was warm on her, a presence she appreciated. "Violated. Things were beyond my control. It was unpleasant."

"Exactly," he said, sliding his hand down her arm to wrap his fingers around her hand. Her fingers gripped him back. "In my culture, it is an insult to see another person's body without their permission."

Aya considered this, before she gazed into his eyes intently. "May I have permission?"

Razer's face again colored, and he cleared his throat. "That is a discussion for another time," he told her, before he released her hand and turned away. He picked up his red ring from his table and slid it on his finger. He seemed to gain confidence as his clothing went from grey to black and red. "We have duties to attend to."

As he walked past her, her eyes drifted down his lean back to his butt. "Of course," she replied, following him.

***

Razer always suggested that she stay with the ship when he was busy being a mediator, so while she had the time she decided to search through her database. Initially she began researching modesty and how one reacts to and respects it. But as one subject led to another, she ended up in the part of her vast knowledge where modesty was not present.

She was of course familiar with the concept of sexual intercourse, and she welcomed her interest in it. She hoped Razer would be as open to experimentation as she was.

After he returned to the ship and they were back in space, she made light conversation with him as he ate. Then she followed him to the sitting room with its two half circle couches and round table in the middle. He had taken to reading in downtime, which she found to be far more beneficial than sitting in the dark in his quarters.

As he sat down with his book, she lingered, still standing and gazing at him. It took him not even two seconds before he looked up at her. "What is it?" he asked her.

"May I touch your body?" she asked, straight-faced and calm.

Razer's reaction was a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. "What?"

"May I touch your body?" she repeated, wondering if the question was not specific enough. Perhaps elaboration was in order. "Specifically your genitalia with the goal of ejaculation. I have gathered that the sensation is highly pleasant and calming." She paused for a brief moment. "Also I would like to touch your ears."

Razer stared at her for a long time, and she was unsure why. Had she not explained herself well enough? His face was changing color again. She knew what that was in detail now. Apparently blushing could be both a positive and negative thing, but his lack of response made it difficult for her to tell with any sort of accuracy.

"Aya," he finally said, swallowing. He opened his mouth again, working his lips wordlessly before he covered his face with his hand. His other hand reached out and groped blindly for hers, so she gripped his fingers and was abruptly jerked into a straddling position over his lap. He hid his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her. 

His heated cheeks were a strange feeling against her cool metal and hard light shell, but she did not find it uncomfortable. She brought her hands up behind his shoulders and pressed her own face into his collar. "Razer?" she said quietly against him.

His hands moved slowly down her back, feeling over her curves and ending up on her thighs. He drew his head back, and she sat back on his legs, giving him a curious look. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" she replied.

"Why do you want to touch me?" his voice was uneven, perhaps even shaky, and his eyes were darting between hers as if searching for something.

"Because I have an interest in seeing your reactions. I am aware there is only so much I can do in this body, but until I am able to make certain modifications I would like to study you while being pleasured."

Razer made a strange noise that Aya recognized as an indication of frustrated arousal. "You do not need to change your body for me. You are fine just the way you are." His hand moved to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing.

She did not hesitate to respond. "It would not be for you, but because I want to." She had already made up her mind, and the mind of a computer was a difficult one to change.

His lips twitched into a smile, and his hand went back to her thigh. "Ah. You still did not answer my question."

She leaned forward, putting their faces very close together. "I would like to touch you because lately 48% of my cognitive function has been devoted to the idea. It could be called lucky that the life support is an automatic system." It was supposed to be an attempt at humor, and it took him a couple moments before he finally laughed.

She pressed her front against him, her hard light fingers moving across his neck and shoulders. "May I touch you, Razer?"

He considered her further, sucking his bottom lip between his pointed teeth and worrying at it. Finally, he nodded. "Yes."


End file.
